With advances in computing, and in particular with the possibility of quantum computing platforms becoming available, the once secure public key infrastructure based on RSA encryption is coming under question. As part of the desire to address possible security shortcomings work is currently underway to develop a quantum key based infrastructure.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention aim to provide apparatus usable in such an infrastructure.